The field of the invention relates generally to wind turbines, and more particularly to blade-mounted sensor assemblies.
At least some known wind turbines include a plurality of blades that are used to convert kinetic energy from on-coming wind to mechanical energy for use in producing electrical power. Dynamic loading in the form of turbulence, wind shear, yaw error operation, tower shadow, and/or wake effects, may result in inducing varying aerodynamic forces on the blades during rotation, which over time may cause premature fatiguing of components.
Some known wind turbines have been equipped with blade-mounted sensors, i.e. anemometers, that enable aerodynamic conditions surrounding each blade to be determined during operation such that power production and reduction of unwanted loads upon the wind turbine blade may be optimized. However, known systems are fixedly mounted within the airfoil of the blade such that removal following testing is substantially prevented without damaging the sensor. Additionally, known sensors are fabricated from metallic-based materials that increase sensor weight and that may induce vibration during testing. Such vibrations decrease the accuracy of the test results.